A Big Golden Book: Zootopia
'Zootopia: A Big Golden Book '''is a Golden Book written and illustrated by RH Disney. It is a retelling of the 2016 film Disney's ''Zootopia for a younger audience. Description "The modern mammal metropolis of Zootopia is a city like no other. Comprised of habitat neighborhoods like ritzy Sahara Square and frigid Tundratown, it's a melting pot where no matter what you are, from the biggest elephant to the smallest shrew, you can be anything. But when optimistic Officer Judy Hopps arrives, she discovers that being the first bunny on a police force of big, tough animals isn't so easy. Determined to prove herself, she jumps at the opportunity to crack a case, even if it means partnering with a fast-talking scam artist fox, Nick Wilde, to solve the mystery. Boys and girls ages 3-7 will love this beautifully illustrated hardcover Big Golden Book based on Disney's Zootopia, in theaters on March 4, 2016." Story Zootopia was a modern metropolis, where all mammals lived together happily, whether large, small or anywhere in between. The city even had neighborhoods to make residents feel comfortable - including Tundratown, Sahara Square and the Rainforest District. '' ''Out in rural Bunnyburrow, little Judy Hopps was performing in the Carrot Days play. She loved that predators and prey had evolved to live together in harmony. In Zootopia, anyone could be anything! Later, after the play was over, Judy heard a fox snarling. He was a kid from school trying to bully some of her friends. '' ''"Gimme your tickets, you meek little sheep!" '' ''Judy boldly stepped in to help - and she got the tickets back! She already knew she wanted to be a police officer when she grew up. Years later, her dreams came true! Judy became the first bunny to join the Zootopia Police Department. When she headed out for her first real job in the city, Judy's parents were proud of her, but they still didn't fully trust predators. '' ''"Especially foxes," said her dad. He gave Judy a can of fox repellent to take with her, just in case. Chief Bogo doubted that Judy could make it as a cop. He believed police work was for big, strong animals, not bunnies. There were fourteen missing mammal cases, but he assigned those investigations to other officers. '' ''He gave Judy a different job. "For our token bunny," he said, "parking duty!" Judy was disappointed. She wanted to solve real crimes. Still, she was determined to prove she was capable. Using all her bunny skills, especially her excellent bunny hearing, she wrote 200 parking tickets before lunchtime! Then Judy noticed a suspicious-looking fox. He was acting strange, so she followed him into a nearby café. '' ''To Judy's surprise, the fox was not a criminal. His name was Nick Wilde and he was just trying to order a Jumbo-pop for his son. The cafè owner refused to serve them, though. He didn't like having foxes in his store. Judy knew that was wrong. '' ''She convinced the elephant to serve the foxes and when Nick said he'd forgotten his wallet, Judy offered to pay. "My treat," she said. Judy felt pleased with herself...until she spotted Nick and his son melting the Jumbo-pop and collecting the liquid into jugs. Then the two refroze it into new, little ice pops. Nick sold the "pawpsicles" to lemmings and made a huge profit. To top it off, Nick's "son" turned out to be an adult fennec fox with a very deep voice. Judy had been tricked! '' ''Judy confronted Nick. "You lied to me!" '' ''"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," he replied. Nick believed that an animal could only be what it already is. '' ''He pointed to himself. "Sly fox." Then he pointed to Judy. "Dumb bunny." "I am not a dumb bunny!" "Right." Nick smirked. "And that's not wet cement." Judy looked down and sighed. She had a lot to learn. That evening, Judy felt discouraged as she took the subway to her apartment and made herself a carrot dinner for one. She was glad when her mom and dad called, but within seconds they noticed Judy's meter maid uniform. "She's not a real cop!" said her dad. "Our prayers have been answered!" Judy squirmed. She knew she could succeed. She just needed a chance. The next day, Judy got her chance. A weasel robbed a nearby flower shop! Judy chased the thief through Little Rodentia and captured the weasel by dropping a donut sign over his head. Chief Bogo was furious. The chase disrupted Little Rodentia all because the thief had stolen what looked like moldy onions. '' ''Just then, Mrs. Otterton entered. Her husband was missing and she needed help. '' ''"I'll find him," volunteered Judy. '' ''Assistant Mayor Bellwether, a sheep, made sure Judy got the job. Chief Bogo, forced to agree, told Judy that she had just two days to solve the missing otter case. If she failed, she's have to resign. '' ''Judy examined Otterton's file, which consisted of only one small photo, taken by a traffic camera. It showed Otterton eating a pawpsicle - the kind sold by Nick! Judy had her first clue. Nick refused to help - until Judy secretly recorded the fox bragging about his scams. Then she said she'd arrest him if he didn't help. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart," Judy laughed. Forced to help, Nick found a witness who had seen Otterton getting into a car. Nick said his friend Flash at the DMV could look up the license plate number. '' ''But Flash was a sloth and very...S-L-O-W. It took hours to get the information. It turned out that the car belonged to Mr. Big, a notorious crime boss in Tundratown. But Mr. Big didn't like Nick and ordered his thugs to drop Nick and Judy into an ice pit. "Wait!" shouted Mr. Big's daughter, Fru Fru. "That bunny saved my life!" Judy had saved Fru Fru during the weasel chase in Little Rodentia. '' ''Mr. Big was grateful. "I sent the car for Otterton," he explained. "But he went crazy, scared my driver half to death and disappeared." Judy and Nick went to the Rainforest District to talk to Mr. Big's driver, Manchas. The nervous jaguar said that Otterton had yelled something about the night howlers just before turning into a savage beast. '' ''Then Manchas went savage too! Judy called for backup as she and Nick ran for their lives. They escaped when Judy managed to handcuff Manchas to a tree. '' ''Strangely, by the time the ZPD arrived, there was no sign of Manchas. Chief Bogo didn't believe a word of Judy's story and asked for her badge. "No," said Nick. "You gave her forty-eight hours. We still have ten left." As they departed, Judy thanked Nick for sticking up for her. '' ''Just then, the fox had an idea. The traffic cameras would have recorded what happened to Manchas! But how could they get access to the videos? '' ''"I've got a friend at City Hall," said Judy. '' ''When Nick and Judy arrived at City Hall, Assistant Mayor Bellwether was trying to get the mayor's attention. "Clear my afternoon," snapped Mayor Lionheart. "I'm going out." "But, sir!" cried Bellwether. '' ''The door slammed in her face and sent her papers flying. "Oh, mutton chops," she muttered. Bellwether was happy to help Nick and Judy. She showed them the footage from the traffic cameras. The video showed wolves putting Manchas into a van! "Night howlers!" Judy exclaimed. "That's what Manchas was afraid of...wolves!" She nodded. "If they took Manchas, they probably took Otterton too." The van drove onto a back road that led out of town. Nick had a good idea where it went. Nick took Judy to the old Cliffside Asylum. A pack of wolves guarded the entrance. '' ''Judy started to howl. "Ooooo! Ooooo!" As she expected, the wolves joined in. They couldn't help it! "Ooooo! Ooooo!" While the wolves howled, Judy and Nick snuck inside. '' ''Judy and Nick found Manchas, Otterton and the other missing mammals. They'd all gone savage! '' ''Just then, Mayor Lionheart and a doctor walked in. Judy quickly hid and used her phone to record their conversation. '' ''The doctor said he didn't know why the animals had gone wild. "But we both know what they have in common," he added. "We can't keep this a secret." Lionheart was worried that the truth would make the city panic. '' ''Suddenly, Judy's phone rang. She and Nick had to make a daring escape. '' ''Judy took the video to Chief Bogo - she and Nick had cracked the case of the missing mammals! Mayor Lionheart was arrested and Assistant Mayor Bellwether took over. '' ''Judy handed Nick a ZPD application. "I could really use a partner," she said. Nick grinned. '' ''At a press conference, Judy admitted she didn't know why these animals had gone savage. She did note that all of them were predators. "Could this happen again?" asked a reporter. '' ''"Yes," said Judy. "It's possible." After the press conference, Nick was angry. Judy had made it sound like any predator could go savage at any time! '' ''"You think I might go nuts too?" he asked. He tossed the ZPD application aside and walked away. '' ''All over Zootopia, prey animals became distrustful of predators as even more of them went savage. Saddened at having caused so much trouble, Judy quit the ZPD. '' ''Judy returned to Bunnyburrow. While working at her family's farm stand, Judy was startled to hear her dad warning kids to stay away from the night howlers, flowers that made animals go crazy. '' ''"Night howlers are flowers, not wolves," Judy realized. "The flowers are making predators go savage. That's it!" '' ''Judy dropped everything, jumped into the family pickup truck and drove back to Zootopia. '' ''More coming soon! Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:Real Life